Kenangan Kita
by AkinaJung
Summary: Pembicaraan singkat antara Sasuke dan Sakura di bangku bersejarah mereka, merubah semuanya...


**Kenangan Kita.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke & Sakura

Fanfiction ini masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jika ada kesalahan diksi, pengetikan kata  
maupun lainnya,saya mohon maaf dan mohon bimbingan dari para senpai sekalian.  
Karena saya masih baru di dunia Fanfiction,saya mohon bimbingannya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura, _kunoichi_ merah muda itu duduk terdiam. Rambut merah muda yang mulai memanjang itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Ia menghela napasnya lalu merapikan mahkota merah muda miliknya menggunakan jari. Dirabanya bangku yang ia duduki. Sebuah kenangan melintas di otaknya, hingga tanpa sadar ia meringis. Diam-diam ia mulai membayangkan sosok pemuda Uchiha itu.

Harapan itu masih ada.

Harapan tentang dirinya yang bisa bersanding dengan Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

Harapan yang disimpannya dalam-dalam.

Tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergetar. Salura berusaha untuk bernapas normal. Ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Mengingat sosok pemuda itu saja, ia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Kau di sini," suara itu berbisik pelan "Kami sudah menunggumu, tapi kau tidak datang,"

Sakura mengangguk. Sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak, ia menoleh ke pemilik suara.

"Kalian bisa memulainya tanpa aku. Aku merasa terlalu lelah hari ini," ia tersenyum tipis pada pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya.

Lama keduanya terdiam. "Naruto, si _baka_ itu, dia akan banyak bicara jika aku kembali tidak bersamamu," Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya "Kau hanya perlu menghiraukannya, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan," balasnya.

Lagi, tidak ada yang bersuara. Sasuke bergerak lebih dekat lalu mendudukan diri di sebelah rekan satu timnya itu.

"Naruto akan semakin banyak bicara jika kau ikut tidak hadir," Angin kembali berhembus. Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum makhlum karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu," Sakura bersuara setelah sekian lama menyibukan diri dengan pikirannya.

_Kunoichi _merah muda itu tertawa lemah "Aku tersanjung kau memerhatikanku,"

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_, pernahkah kau memimpikan masa depanmu?" tanya Sakura tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab. Sepasang matanya memerhatikan gadis merah muda yang nampak sangat lelah. Sempat bibirnya bergerak, mencoba menyerukan perintah agar Sakura segera pulang dan beristirahat. Namun, sekian lama ia berpikir, bibirnya tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Sasuke menyerah. Ia memilih diam sambil menunggu Sakura kembali bersuara.

"Aku juga," Sakura memindahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Tersenyum selembut mungkin hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Tapi aku pernah bermimpi dengan siapa aku akan membangun masa depanku,"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai menerka-nerka dalam hati siapa orang itu.

"Saat pertama kali melihatnya, duniaku seakan terpusat padanya,"

Sasuke tak menanggapi, tetapi dirinya memikirkan tiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura dan mulai membayangkannya.

"Dia laki-laki tampan dan luar biasa. Hanya melihatnya berlatih saja, tubuhku bergetar ingin meneriaki namanya," Sakura tertawa.

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan. Bayangan dirinya yang sedang berlatih tiba-tiba melintas. Suara sorakan dari gadis merah muda yang selalu melihatnya berlatih terkesan sangat nyata di pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya mendengus geli.

"Ada apa?" suara lembut milik gadis bermahkota merah muda yang kini telah beranjak dewasa memaksanya untuk membuka mata.

"Tidak." Sakura masih menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran "Mungkin aku juga pernah memikirkan seseorang," lanjut Sasuke, berusaha menekan suaranyya agar terdengar biasa.

"Dia gadis yang beruntung karena sudah membuat Uchiha Sasuke meluangkan waktunya untuk memikirkannya," Sakura kembali tertawa. Gadis itu menatap langit yang kini menampilkan bintang-bintangnya.

"Dia gadis menyebalkan," sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Apa semua gadis kau sebut menyebalkan, hm?"

Sasuke tak menyahut. Ia disibukan dengan pilihan kata di otaknya. "Dia berisik," Sakura kembali menoleh pada Sasuke, ketika pemuda Uchiha itu kembali bersuara.

"Dia selalu mengejarku," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia tanpa sadar membayangkan dirinya sendiri. "—dan membuatku merasa aneh ketika ia tidak mengikutiku,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil "Kau terbiasa diikuti olehnya. Karena itu, saat ia tak ada, kau akan merasa kehilangan sesuatu," ucapnya pada Sasuke.

"Gadis itu terlalu lemah, hingga aku merasa selalu ingin melindunginya," kenangan saat Sasuke selalu ada untuk melindunginya dulu terngiang di kepala Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam memerhatikan Sakura yang memejamkan mata. "Tapi sekarang, ia sudah jauh lebih kuat,"

Sakura membuka matanya, menoleh pada Sasuke yang menatapnya lurus. "Laki-laki itu, dia juga sudah berubah. Dia menjadi sosok yang lebih mengagumkan dari sebelumnya," setetes air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata sewarna dedaunan itu.

"Aku sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Tetapi dia hanya membalasnya dengan kata yang tidak kumengerti apa maksudnya," peristiwa di malam purnama yang tepat terjadi di tempat mereka berada sekarang kembali berputar di benak keduanya.

Sasuke berusaha menghirup udara banyak-banyak "Gadis menyebalkan itu menangis. Membuatku kesal karena orang sepertiku yang ia tangisi," setetes air mata lagi mengalir dari netra _kunoichi_ cantik itu. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke semakin mengingatkannya dengan malam itu.

"Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih—" Sakura tertegun. Jantungnya berdetak makin cepat tanpa bisa dikontrolnya. "—terima kasih sudah menangisiku. Terima kasih sudah khawatir padaku. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku,"

Angin kembali berhembus melewati keduanya yang terdiam.

"Saar ia kembali, aku ingin sekali langsung memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa aku merindukannya," Sakura kembali berujar diiringi air mata yang merembes semakin deras.

"Saat aku keluar dari kegelapan dan kembali untuk melihat cahaya, dia orang pertama yang ingin aku temui,"

Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Air mata itu turun begitu saja tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Ucapan demi ucapan Sasuke membuatnya membayangkan dirinya sendiri dan berharap gadis itu adalah dirinya.

"Saat dia kembali, aku memanggilnya. Mencoba untuk memastikan, apa aku sedang berhalusinasi atau tidak," Sakura berujar setengah terisak. Selanjutnya, senyum tipis muncul ketika ia mengingat saat Sasuke datang ke medan perang dan berpihak pada mereka.

"Saat gadis itu meneriakan namaku, aku langsung menyahut mengucapkan namanya,"

Sakura menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Kau banyak bicara di sini. Naruto akan menceramahimu panjang lebar jika kau tidak segera kembali. Kakashi-_sensei_ juga Sai mungkin tidak bisa menghentikan ocehan Naruto kali ini," Sakura tertawa kecil sebelum berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke acuh. Sekali lagi Sakura tertawa.

"Aku ingin pulang lalu makan malam," Sakura melirik Sasuke yang ikut berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan pulang,"

Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke "Hei! Naruto akan berisik besok jika kita berdua tidak datang,"

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa gadis dalam ceritaku," Sasuke berujar datar lalu melirik Sakura tajam.

Haruno Sakura, _kunoichi_ merah muda itu menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Mungkin malam ini aku akan makan malam bersama laki-laki itu," ucapnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke si belakangnya.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menyusul Sakura. Kedua orang itu berjalan beriringan. Perlahan tangan mereka mulai bersentuhan dan selanjutnya bertautan dengan eratnya.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

Naruto memasang wajah sebal, bersiap untuk mengomeli dua rekan setimnya yang terlambat. Di sebelah Naruto, Sai dan Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng ketika menyadari sesuatu.

"_Teme_ ! Sakura-_chan_ ! Kalian dari mana saja, hm?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kemudian menangkat tangannya yang sedang bertautan dengan tangan Sakura.

"Membicarakan pernikahan dengannya," jawab Uchiha terakhir itu acuh.

Naruto hendak mengeluarkan protesan-protesan yang sudah disiapkannya sejak tadi. Namun, ia mendapat informasi dari otaknya yang baru saja mencerna ucapan si Uchiha bungsu.

"HEE?! PERNIKAHAN?!"

Selanjutnya, kedua pasangan baru itu mendapat 1001 pertanyaan dari rekan satu tim mereka yang berisik.

"Ini karena ucapan asalmu, Sasuke-_kun_ !"

**OWARI. ._.**


End file.
